


Alone in Hurt

by CheerfullyCynical



Series: Whumptober2019 Malec/Shadowhunters [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injury, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Day 7: Isolation, Seriously some dark stuff is mentioned, Whomptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: A year and a half after Alec becomes Inquisitor, he is kidnapped.It's been two weeks and his family still hasn't found him.He's losing hope.





	Alone in Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "ALRIGHT. Midterms are over. It's time to get these prompts DONE."  
Brain: "Hey. You wrote a thing already. Could add on."  
Me: "Oh brilliant. So brilliant. Awesome. Yes. We had an idea for this that was gonna be LONG, but we can do THIS and it'll be pretty short and fit the prompt."  
Brain: "LONGER."  
Me: "Wat."  
Brain: "Keep GOING. Keep WRITING. Like this plot.  
Me: "But...The prompts. We're already behind."  
Brain: "WRITE ONLY THIS." 
> 
> Anyway...Clary is some how back...? But besides that, this fic takes place after the last episode. 
> 
> WARNING: Graphic depictions of (I DON'T WANNA GIVE IT AWAY but there's) needles involved. So, warning for TORTURE and medical procedures.

_Inhale._

The air was stale – had been since he was thrown in here. It was a basement, dingy and dirty and freezing cold in a way that chilled him to the bone. He shivered once again, pushing himself to ignoring the non-stop echoing drip of the sink. He considered taking another tepid shower, but the idea of standing up was too much to bear.

_Exhale. _

A sharp pain hit him once again. He winced and placed a hand over the injury, just barely keeping in his hiss of pain at the sting the small movement bought. His muscles in his dominate arm were nearly useless – too sore to do anything more than make his hand work, and even that wasn’t a guarantee. The injections were making him weak.

_Inhale. _

His lungs burned, but he was persistent. The best way to deal with broken ribs were ignoring the ever-living crap out of them. It hurt, of course it hurt, and the frigid air didn’t help, but it was nothing compared to opening his eyes and looking at the same four walls again.

_Exhale._

The silence was driving him crazy. He had always like to be alone, the library a frequent place he visited when the Institute was too loud to hear himself think, but the silence in this prison was louder than anything he had ever heard. Every noise, from the leaking sink to the random tapping on his walls, was _intense. _For a short time, he had put his hands over his ears, focusing only on his breathing as the walls closed in around him.

_Inhale. _

He missed _people. _The only person he could talk to was his capture, and even than Alec didn’t dare say too much. He missed the constant buzz of Shadowhunters in the Ops center – of Magnus’s apartment, with the sounds of Brooklyn around him at all times.

He missed his _family. _

_Exhale. _

_Clink, clink…Clink. _

Alec used all his strength to sit up, but even that wasn’t enough. He was forced to lean his back against the wall for support, trying hard to hid to hide his anger at his kidnapper. The door opened with a series of creaking noises, loud enough to grate at Alec’s ears, and then _he _stepped inside, a smirk on his face that Alec longed to punch out of him.

“I see you’re awake,” The man, the Warlock, said, looking bored as he studied Alec. “Excellent. I was worried that transfusion would be your last.”

Alec said nothing, unable to react to the news. If he did, he would have thoughts that would betray his sacrificing wishes.

The Warlock’s snake eyes (_nothing like Magnus’s, which were warm and filled with such beautiful emotions)_ narrowed, obviously not pleased. He liked when Alec talked, even if it was to insult him. “I need to take your blood, of course. And then we’ll begin again.”

Alec’s heart dropped to his stomach. No, he couldn’t do it again. It had only been a couple of hours since the last one. The fiery pain from before was a ghost’s touch on his skin now, but no less intense. “No.” He said, the word no louder than a whisper, but the Warlock was quick to pick up it.

It was sickening how much his denial delighted him. “Don’t fret, little Shadowhunter. You seem to be my best test subject so far. Your body isn’t rejecting the foreign Warlock blood. You may be my breakthrough!”

Alec shivered at the words, not willing to think about what that could mean. It was three days into his ‘treatment’ that Alec had asked _why _the man had taken him. It was a shock to hear it wasn’t for _any _reason.

_“You were the leader of those idiotic group of Shadowhunters,” The Warlock told him, “And I need someone strong for my experiments. You, little Shadowhunter, were picked for a purpose higher than the both of us.”_

_“You don’t know who I am.” Alec said, truly surprised that the Warlock didn’t. After all, there were so many factors of why _anyone _would want to kidnap him – His family name, his position as Inquisitor, Jace’s parabatai, Magnus’s weak spot – but it was somehow his unending _luck _that brought him here, in this hell. _

_“Should I?” The Warlock asked, but then shook his head, “It’s of no consequence. My quest is to make the Clave, and Shadowhunters themselves, understand that they are no different than those they claim to protect. I thought for years on how to do this, watched your precious Accords only further tear my people apart. And then, I figured it out.”_

_The Warlock looked almost euphoric, “If I could get a Shadowhunter to physically have the same blood as a Downworlder, a Warlock’s blood, perhaps they would see reason – that we aren’t so different.”_

_Alec’s world titled, feeling sick. He had thought that the red substance in the bag was some sort of drug – after all, every dose had caused him pain beyond imagining. He could have _never _guessed that it was because it was a Downworlder’s – partially demon blood – was being forcibly injected into his system. _

_Demon blood was eating away at his Angelic blood – _that _was the pain he was feeling. It was killing him. It should have killed him the first time it had been introduced to his system. _

_Alec had puked away the measly food that the Warlock has supplied. His punishment was three broken fingers and warning that his diet must be perfectly balanced. _

_The pain did nothing to stop the feeling of hopeless that Alec had acquired in the dark, lifeless cell._

The thoughts that threatened to invade him ever since that night were pushing at Alec’s mental defenses, and soon enough they were screaming in his mind. _“Let him die.”_ They whispered, _“There was no hope of escape – no hope of his family finding him in the middle of nowhere. Did they even care about him? Did they even love him? Magnus…Where was Magnus?” _

The Warlock’s magic, orange and red, formed around his hands. Unable to stop it, the magic wrapped around Alec’s beaten body, moving his shirtless form to the cement floor, palms up and forearm displayed. 

The Warlock moved closer to him now that he was secure. With clinical precision that Alec didn’t dare watch once again, he pulled out the needed supplies, quickly wrapping a tight tourniquet around his left arm just above his elbow. With a stinging pain, Alec felt the needle slid into his skin.

Alec had wondered why he felt so sick after removing only a few pints of blood, given that he had a done it multiple times for Izzy when she was practicing to becoming a forensic scientist. It was with a sick delight that the Warlock admitted that he had invented a spell to make Alec extremely anemic.

Alec never asked another question about it again – he couldn’t stand the look of pure delight the man had as he explained what he was doing.

“Wonderful,” The Warlock said, pulling the needle out and removing the tourniquet after a couple of minutes. Alec was dizzy from the blood loss, close to passing out. “However, though your next transfusion is less than the one before, I don’t want to risk you dying over such a simple thing.”

Alec hissed as the man’s magic settled over his skin, healing Alec’s broken ribs within seconds. Alec breathed deeply, but it didn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart. No, he didn’t want his ribs healed. It would have a been a more decent way to die, unable to breathe rather than demon blood running ramped through his veins.

“Now that _that’s _over with.”

An IV bag attached to a poll, much like a mundane hospital would have, appeared with a flick of the Warlock’s fingers. Alec turned his head, eyes closed, unwilling to see the bag of blood. When Alec had first woken up, he had an IV in his arm, an unlabeled, clear bag attached to it. No matter how many times Alec had ripped it out, blood spewing everywhere, the Warlock had come back to replace it, each time ‘punishing’ Alec for doing something ‘so stupid’. Last time it had been the broken ribs.

Now, considering that Alec ripped it out no matter what, the man decided to do a different IV every time. Though, he could tell that he was running out of places to use in his arms – all of them with vary stages of ugly bruises from collapsed veins.

This time, the Warlock chose the top of his hand. The stab of pain was nothing compared to the feeling of saline running through his veins – always freezing cold and uncomfortable. Physical pain would have been better.

More magic that left goosebumps along his skin- Alec had figured out that it was a status spell, meant for looking at heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels. Without meaning to, Alec tried to move his arm away just before the man replaced the saline drip with the blood transfusion, only to grunt as he was roughly placed into position again.

“Relax, pet,” The Warlock said, “It’s a small transfusion, only two units. You’ll be alright.”

It was an empty promise. “No,” Alec said again, but louder. He hadn’t begged once – hadn’t said a word to save himself. Alec thought he would have died before admitting that he was scared of the man. Instead, he had relied on his family for strength, knowing that they would eventually find him.

It’s been at least two weeks. No one was going to find him.

“_Please,_” Alec said, once again flinching as the Warlock got closer, “_No, no, no, no!” _

But it didn’t stop him. Alec watched in horror as the red liquid made its way down the IV, so very slowly. When it finally made it to his hand and into his bloodstream, its fire spread through every nerve in his body. The restraining magic stayed, but Alec’s body fought against it, twitching and shaking in pain as what felt like a hundred small knives cut into his skin. He _screamed, _voice echoing in the small room, blocking out the sound of the door of his cell closing.

_Exhale…_

_…Inhale._

_……..Exhale._

Exhale.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Anything?” Izzy asked, looking at Jace as he once again turned pale. It was a stark contrast to Magnus’s dark living room, making her brother appear sickly. Maybe, he really was.

“I don’t know,” Jace repeated, frustrated and exhausted and simply _done, _just like the rest of them, “It’s a _twinge _and then…Nothing, like he’s completely blocking me.”

“Did we ever consider the fact that Alec is blocking you on purpose,” Clary said, looking up from the mountain of books on tracking. “It’s been…Days. Maybe he’s trying to protect you.”

“No,” Jace replied strongly, “I’ve felt Alec blocking me out. This is something else.”

“Parabatai bonds can be temporarily blocked by a Silent Brother,” Simon read, hair sticking straight up from the amount of times he had run his hands through it, “But the rest of this is just…_Garbage. _I mean, it’s not Shadowhunter runes. It looks Greek.”

“Let me see.” Magnus said, snapping his fingers impatiently and stealing the book for Simon’s hands. Izzy had never seen him look so…Normal. There was no makeup on his skin, nor was his hair styled. He was wearing comfortable clothing, what looked like a workout outfit, but that was only because the man didn’t have time to get ready.

Izzy thought she had taken the news of Alec’s abduction the worst. She had screamed at the Shadowhunter that he informed her that her brother didn’t come back from patrol with the rest of them. He had ‘vanished’. She then rushed to wake Jace up, who was with Clary, demanding him to track him.

Jace’s look of horror only confirmed it.

When they knocked on Magnus’s door, Magnus was the one that panicked. The room around them was destroyed in a shower of sparks when Jace informed him that he couldn’t track him through the bond. Izzy had never seen a Warlock lose control the way Magnus did, but it only illustrated how much Magnus loved her brother.

There wasn’t a hint to who took him. The patrol he was on for a Shax demon nest was easily taken care of and, not to mention, routine. With no Valentine and no Lilith, the Downworld was too busy celebrating to have any sort of crazy schemes. There were no unusual events in New York City. There was nothing connecting any reason to why Alec was taken.

So, they had to assume it was random, which was worse than finding “a needle in a haystack” according to Simon. Now, however, after days with no results and with the fleeting hope of looking at Jace’s not-faded rune, it was only more painful to look at it than to not.

Magnus read the book silently as Izzy went to grab yet another glass of water, feeling useless. She had taken over Alec’s position as Head of the Institute since yesterday. But, thankfully, her father had arrived to handle it instead. Her dad had showed his support by being _perfect _Shadowhunters – continuing the Shadowhunter Duty even though his son was _missing. _

Her mother was slightly better, though not by much. For a week, both Luke and her had help with the search by going through Mundane police reports – from what she knew, still looking – but she didn’t interrupt Magnus to ask how the search was going. She seemed…indifferent to it all from what Izzy could tell.

It had fueled Izzy’s anger at the situation, watching with cold fury as both of her parents ignored their feelings about it. Max, thankfully, was at school at Idris, unaware that his big brother was…

“Wait,” Magnus said, interrupting her thoughts, “This is an old Warlock’s language. A…A code for when we were being hunted by the Clave.”

Jace and Izzy winced, knowing that it was an obvious sore subject for the man. Though they had nothing to do with it, it was _their _people that had done that to his brother’s husband, and it made Izzy feel awful for baring the runes that hurt people like Magnus.

“What does it say?” Clary asked, oblivious.

“A Warlock figured out a way to block the bond using the _opposite _sigils the Silent Brothers used,” Magnus read, “It’s a complicated ritual that required getting one of the Parabatai’s in a pentagram. It doesn’t break the bond, but it stops any sort of Angelic… Connection between the two.”

“Can you reverse it?” Jace asked, “If you can, I can track him.”

Izzy could practically feel the room coming alive with hope. It was a dangerous feeling. Magnus, cat eyes on display, continued to read, muttering in a language Izzy had no hope of catching.

“I can’t reverse it,” Magnus said, closing the book, “But I can open the bond for a short time.”

“For how long?” Jace asked, just as desperate as her, “I only need a couple of seconds to track him.”

Magnus nodded, looking grim, “It’s not pleasant. From what I can gather, I’ll be opening your bond completely. You’ll be…Flooded with all of Alexander’s emotions, maybe whatever he’s physically feeling.”

Jace stood straighter, “If it means getting Alec back, I’ll do anything.”

“Back up.” Magnus commanded the group. A flick of his wrist and the furniture was moved, leaving a large bare spot in the room. “Stand there.” He commanded once again, directing Jace. Izzy had never seen Jace just _take _an order like that, but he was nearly stumbling to follow Magnus’s instructions.

“None of you interrupt.” Magnus told them, but he didn’t let anyone agree or disagree. He began chanting in Latin, a long string of sentences that nearly ran together. He snapped his fingers, fire igniting the floor in a large pentagram. Jace stood in the middle, soldier’s stance, as he waited for Magnus. Izzy fell into her stance as well, vividly remembering the last time they did something like this – a lifetime ago.

“Now!” Magnus yelled, flicking a wave of red magic at Jace.

Just as the magic met him, Jace _screamed. _

It was inhuman, the sound coming from her brother. He collapsed on all fours, grunting as he tried to stop himself. Izzy took a step forward, but Magnus was quick to send her back with a pulse of magic, a warning in his eyes.

Seconds ticked by, but it was nearly impossible to watch Jace in such pain. He was clutching his parabatai rune, eyes closed, and sweating. He screamed once again, still on all fours.

“Magnus!” Clary yelled, tears in her eyes.

“Not yet!” Magnus replied, eyes focused on the dying flames of the pentagram around them, “Couple more seconds!”

It was the slowest seconds of Izzy’s life. Jace was crying silently, tears streaming down his face… But… Suddenly… He smiled. Magnus stopped the flames immediately, collapsing to his knees in obvious exhaustion. Simon, using his vampire speed, was at his side in an instant, catching him before he fell. He was okay.

Izzy and Clary rushed to Jace who was stupidly attempting to get up. The tears were still on his face, but he was smiling wildly. “I got it.” He told them, voice hoarse.

“Relax,” Izzy demanded, chilled to the bone at the look on his face, “Take it easy for a second. Come on.” Clary and Izzy, together, guided him to the couch. He resisted, looking ready to argue, but eventually gave in.

Izzy glanced the other way, checking on Magnus. He was in slouched in the armchair, a glass of water placed in his hands. Simon was standing close by, watching carefully.

“Did you get it?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s that warehouse,” Jace grunted out, “The first one we investigated. There’s a secret level hidden by magic in the basement.”

“Shit.” Izzy said, guilt crushing at her heart. They were _so close_. Days of Alec trapped with who knows who, maybe even getting tortured, and they had _missed it. _It was almost too much to think about. What kind of Shadowhunter was she?

“Great!” Simon said, “So we go full blown _Avengers _and go rescue him! What are we waiting for?”

“Let’s wait an hour,” Izzy said, looking at Magnus _and _Jace, desperately trying to fill the shoes Alec left, “We need the both of you at the top of your game. We have no idea what’s waiting for us down there.”

“No,” Jace said vehemently, still breathing shallowly from exhaustion, “We can’t wait. We have to go _now.”_ Izzy went to argue, but Jace didn’t stop. “It wasn’t the magic that hurt. It was _Alec. _That was Alec’s pain I was feeling. And he’s been feeling like that for _weeks_. I’m not leaving my brother like that a second longer.”

Izzy felt sick; truly sick. The idea that Alec was screaming like _that _at this very moment was enough to send her to her knees. Jace was right, they couldn’t afford wait.

If Alec was here, he would be giving them directions. _“Grab your weapons. Drink water before you go. Be safe. Watch your back. I’ll be behind you.” _But Izzy _wasn’t _her brother. She had no idea how to lead them, not without Alec right behind her.

“Biscuit,” Magnus called, distracting her thoughts, “I’m not one to demand such a thing, but perhaps I can use some of your strength?”

“Yeah, of course!” She said without hesitation, walking over to him without another thought. But Izzy knew exactly what Magnus was doing.

“Probably better that way,” Jace said quietly to her, realizing the same thing. Clary couldn’t fight after losing her Angelic energy. “She’ll stay here with the vampire.”

Clary, of course, complained, saying that she felt fine, even as she swayed where she stood, but it was Simon that convinced the fiery red head to stay back. “We’ll be here when they get back,” He reminded her, “You know, in case they’re injured.”

They, not _him – _As if Alec wasn’t hurt.

Magnus seemed to like the idea. He instructed the two where his office was located and where all the medical supplies were, including a couple of potions.

“Shouldn’t we be taking him to the Institute _or _even to Idris infirmary?” Izzy asked him, “The Silent Brothers-”

“Will be called if they are needed,” Magnus interrupted, “But Alexander will likely want to be here, at _home,_ to heal his injuries. That last thing I want is to be delayed from helping him, even if Idris has become rather good at allowing Downworlders in their wards.”

Jace looked ready to argue, but Izzy stopped him with a glare. He was right, they were going to need Magnus and, besides that, Magnus deserved to be at Alec’s side just as much as the rest of them, maybe even more so.

And then, the three of them were ready. Two Shadowhunters, armed, and the most powerful Warlock decked out to the nines in a stunning, black (warrior, if Isabelle had to give it name) outfit – nothing and nobody would dare to stop them. The whip in her hand give her a familiar courage – a faith in herself that was pushed to the limit.

She was going to save her brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Magnus had felt this intense anger only two times before in his very long life.

The first time, he had burned his stepfather alive, watching in horribly grim satisfaction as the man was turned to ashes in front of him. His magic was hot against in his skin, almost painful, when he had realized what he had done.

The second time, Camille was naked in _their _bed, making love to a stranger. There was no fire, he had learned how to control such a violent emotion, but he’s magic was just as painful against his skin on that day, eager to _hurt, _whether it was his lover or himself.

The third time, someone had taken Alexander.

His magic felt like spikes underneath his skin – eager to come out and _destroy _whoever dared to hurt his husband. It wasn’t just painful, it was _relentless_, ready to go to war to save Alexander. His magic reflected his true feelings, of course, but Magnus always thought it was more…Prone to the worst qualities Magnus could possess.

He allowed Alexander to stumble into his life – one that wasn’t filled with hurt or pain but was lacking comfort and love. He was the one that pushed his way into Alexander’s life, fearing rejection and pain but instead rewarded with confidence and endearment. Alexander had changed him just as much he had changed himself and each moment together was what Magnus thought of on his bad days.

All thanks to Alexander.

His husband.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Lilith help the poor idiot who took him, Magnus would rain fire on them the moment he saw him – his magic wouldn’t allow anything else.

With one last look at Jace and Isabelle, Magnus opened a portal to the warehouse. It was just as Magnus remember it – an abandoned mechanic’s shop in the Upper East Side. It was small, only one level from what they last saw, and completely empty. It was no wonder that all of them had missed it.

“It’s here.” Jace said, pointing to what Magnus _now _knew was a ward with a very strong glamor. Magnus flicked his fingers, easily destroying the weak magic in front of him to reveal a heavy steel door. Jace threw it open the moment it appeared, blade at the ready.

For once, Magnus was grateful for Jace’s impulsiveness. He wanted to see Alexander as soon as possible.

It was a pocket dimension, which was why Magnus hadn’t detected it the moment they arrived. A small hallway that ended abruptly. There were three separate doors – each the same, with large locks on the end of them.

He flicked his fingers, destroying any wards that wouldn’t allow the Warlock who created it to alert them if they were here. With another snap, any glamor that was in the dimension was unlocked, revealing another door.

“Four doors,” Isabella said, “Three of us.”

“We’ll go one by one.” Magnus answered, not willing to think about what at prepared Warlock could have done in each room. There were many spells to keep unwanted people out and _none _of them were pleasant. “Don’t touch _anything._”

The first door proved useless, yet it had Magnus’s heart racing all the same. It was a small cell – windowless, with a sink, toilet and shower and nothing else. To Magnus’s horror, there was dried blood sticking to various parts of the ground. The worse was the bloody claw marks near the foot of the door. Someone had tried to crawl their way to freedom and had failed just at the doorway.

_“Fuck._” Jace muttered. Jace turned around without another word, completely ignoring his warning of opening any doors without him, and threw open the one across from them frantically. The same result. A bloody cell. Magnus didn’t – couldn’t see the details; Alexander was the details, hurt and beaten, and Magnus had done nothing to save him.

Jace slammed the next door open, letting out a scream of frustration when it turned up empty. He looked almost wild in his desperation.

One more door.

It was Isabelle who opened this one, blocking both Magnus’s and Jace’s view of it. She stood frozen for a moment, fury written on every shake of her body. She turned them, tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

“He’s not here.”

Magnus closed his eyes, rage building in the very center of his being. That wasn’t _possible. _After everything he put Jace through, it wasn’t _fair. _Magnus had used his magic on Alexander’s Parabatai and hurt him for his own selfish gain. Even _if _Jace was willing, it was Magnus that hurt him.

Magnus turned to look at the boy, only to see him throw a punch at the wall, the wood splintering and cracking, making a dent. Jace was hardly breathing, shaking in his anger. “I _saw _him.” He muttered, closing his eyes. “He was here. He _had _to be here.”

And then…A noise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alec shivered once again, back against the cold wall, and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying in vain to stop the cramping his stomach. He was _staving, _his mouth watered at the idea of food. It had been hours since the last meal the Warlock had brought.

Alec closed his eyes, listening once again for _any _sort of sound. Yet, as he focused more and more, he could only hear faint echoes of his family, all of their voices running together in his mind.

_“I am, and will always be, your loving husband.”_

_“Entreat me not the leave thee…”_

_“I love you, hermano.” _

Alec pushed his hands to his ears, “Shut up.” he whispered to himself, but it was no use. The memories of his families rushed at him in vicious waves – like one of Magnus’s skipping records, they were on loop, only bringing him more pain.

Then…

“_Don’t touch anything.” _

Magnus…_ Magnus. _Alec’s eyes flung open, listening again for the sound of his voice. No matter how weak his body was, it was pushed away the moment he glimpsed any hope. He shoved himself into a stand position, ignoring the thick chain around his ankle, and rushed at the door, putting his ear against it.

Doors were being opened. The familiar sound of his own door creaking echoed in what Alec assumed was a hallway. _Magnus was here. It had to be Magnus. _

“Mag-” Alec coughed loudly, chest expanding painfully, his throat not used to yelling, “_Magnus!” _

The bolt on his door was unlocked. Alec stood back slightly, heart beating frantically in his chest as tears sprung to his eyes, the hope of seeing Magnus too much to bear.

Jace. Jace was standing in front of him, eyes wide and panicked. He took a look at the room – _took a look at Alec – _but was gone the moment he did, cursing.

“Jace!” Alec screamed, limping closer to the door. The chain around his ankle wasn’t enough to go past the door – he couldn’t even stick his head out. It didn’t matter. He pulled harder, his leg dangling in the air as he reached out, his fingers almost at the door frame. _“Jace!” _

And then Magnus stepped into view.

“Magnus.”

He was _beautiful. _His husband was frantic with worry, cat-eyes looking back and forth, trying to find _him. _He was waving his arms, magic pulsing in his hands, but still he didn’t see him.

_“_Here!” Alec cried, collapsing to his hands and knees. Why couldn’t they see him? “Jace! Magnus!”

But they were gone, past his field of vision. Alec banged on the ground, knowing that it did nothing to help find him, but getting some reprieve from the pain in fingers. “Magnus!”

“He’s not here.”

_Izzy. _His sister was here too, trying to rescue him. Alec longed to bring her into a hug, to see her, but he still couldn’t get pasted the door. _No, no, no. _They couldn’t leave. They could leave him here, with the Warlock. They couldn’t leave now that they were so close.

Alec looked around him, trying to find _something. _But Alec already knew – there was nothing in the room that would help get the chain off. He hit the ground once again, wincing only slightly when the drag of his wedding ring caused a momentarily lose of feeling in his ring finger.

His wedding ring.

He ripped if off his finger, feeling it in his hands. Magnus’s foot was _just _in his line of sight. He moved as far as he could towards the door once again, still on his hands and knees. He brought his hand back slightly, getting ready.

With what little strength he had left, he tossed the ring at Magnus’s ankle as hard as he could, praying that it was enough for Magnus to feel. Magnus shuffled on his feet, moving back into Alec’s field of view.

In slow motion, he picked the ring up, eyes widening in surprise. “Alexander?”

Alec cried helplessly, “Magnus!”

Magnus turned his body fully towards the door, looking _right at him _but not seeing.

“You find something?” Jace asked, also coming up to him. His hand was bleeding – that was the noise Alec had heard from before.

Magnus showed them the ring, but his eyes never left the room. He brought a glowing hand up towards the door, muttering what Alec knew were spells under his breath. Jace moved towards the door, meaning to go inside, but Magnus held him back with a quick flick of his wrist.

“Don’t.” His husband warned, eyes flashing with power, “There’s a powerful ward here. Touch it and you’ll likely be incinerated.”

_Raziel. _Alec thought, no longer wondering why the Warlock had made it impossible for Alec to touch the door frame – his precious experiment would have died.

Magnus continued his spell work, hands pulsing as the wards fizzled and popped with color. Alec stood up, backed away slightly, knowing exactly what would happen if one of those ripples would touch him. With a burst of gold sparks, the wards shimmered one last time then were destroyed, finally reveal Magnus to Alec.

Magnus was in the room the next second, arms around Alec’s waist in a way that was so familiar it brought even more tears to his eyes. Alec hugged him tight, leaning most of his weight against him as Magnus pulled away, putting his hands on Alec’s face in a comforting gesture.

_Raziel. _This was real. Magnus was in his arms, rocking them slightly, both of them unable to let go of each other. _He was real. _

“What did they do to you?” Magnus asked him, worry in his eyes.

Alec only laughed, something chocked off and ugly, but he couldn’t help it. “I love you. _Raziel _I love you.”

Magnus’s eyes softened, clutching at him, “I love you, Alexander.”

It was then that Jace barreled into them, hugging him just as tightly as Magnus. Izzy was right behind him, Alec effectively wrapped in a cocoon of arms and warmth, something he so desperately craved. It took everything in him to not lose it there – just to collapse in their arms and go to sleep, finally at peace.

“Come on,” Magnus said to everyone, “let’s get you home.”

_Home. _Alec didn’t dare to dream about home, about the loft, about waking up next to Magnus every day, the smell of coffee strong and wafting towards him every morning. Didn’t dream of Magnus’s loving stare when beams of early morning sun would kiss his skin, painting him as the god he was.

Alec then stared at Jace, his Parabatai, who was weightless and without worry. Alec let go of Magnus for just a moment, letting his weight fall into his brother’s arms, “I can’t feel the bond.” Alec told him, “I woke up and I thought…”

_You were dead._

“I know,” Jace whispered, just as agonized, revealing just how much this whole ordeal has hurt him, “But Magnus can fix it.”

_Magnus can fix it. _It was a relief, knowing that the bond wasn’t _broken. _It was fixable and it wasn’t going to be Alec’s fault that they were no longer proper Parabatai.

Alec looked next to Izzy, who was crying (_Izzy was crying – Alec job as big brother was telling him to make those tears go away, to beat up anyone that had ever hurt her.) _but she held up her hand to gently stopping him from hugging her.

“I want you home, first, okay?” She said, smiling light at him.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, but then he looked down. The chain around his ankle felt heavier than ever before. “Magnus…?”

Magnus was already on it. With a snap of his fingers, the shackle was off him, clattering to the ground. It was the sound of freedom. Alec rolled his ankle, wincing when circulation started flowing completely. Without another word, Izzy and Jace put his arms around their shoulders, supporting him as Magnus created a portal.

He was dizzy. He closed his eyes, wincing when his bad ankle hit solid ground once again. He kept his eyes closed, desperately trying not the throw up.

“Dizzy.” Alec explained to the worried voices mixing together, calling his name.

And then…Sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Lay him on the couch,” Magnus told the siblings. The did so immediately, giving Magnus room to work.

“Oh my god,” Biscuit said, a voice in the background, “What happened to him?”

Magnus looked with her and he moved his magic up and down Alexander’s body, cataloging injuring after injury in his head. The exhaustion was expected, as well as the malnutrition, which explained why he passed out as soon as he knew he was safe. It hurt thinking that way about his husband, but Magnus had to keep his feelings on his Alexander’s injuries completely professional, otherwise he would lose himself.

The ankle was expected given that he had found Alexander with a literal chain on him, but the recently healed femur was a different story. It was healed, but not well. And it only become worse from there.

“Are those bruises?” Isabelle asked, lightly grabbing Alec’s arm. When he ran his magic over his arm, Magnus’s had to take a deep breath, surprised at the amount of damage.

“These are from failed IVs,” Isabelle muttered, confused. She grabbed the other arm, only to wince when she saw that it was in even worse shape than the other.

It was then that Simon came into the room and everything went to hell.

Simon made a gagging noise, fangs coming out. “_Shit!_” He cursed, very un-Simon like, then stepped far away from Alec, making a face. “What is that _smell,_” He screeched, eyes watering, “It’s worse than my sister’s cookies.” He sniffed the air like a dog, eyes landing on Alexander, then gagged once again, head in the kitchen sink.

“Spit it out!” Jace yelled at him, impatiently.

“It’s-” Simon coughed, “I don’t know, man! He smells weird. Like…Like _just not right. _It is _seriously _gross. Like…Like how you shouldn’t mix popcorn and m&ms.” Simon gagged once again.

Biscuit grabbed Simon’s arm, “I’ll take him outside.” And the both of them disappeared, Simon’s unsteady footsteps a reminder of what was wrong.

A vampire not liking the smell of a Nephilim was unheard of. Magnus began his magic again, intent on healing Alexander to the best of his ability. The bruises on his arms faded but as Magnus went deeper, he froze, sensing exactly what Simon was complaining about.

“Warlock blood,” Magnus told them, trying to process exactly what his magic was telling him, “There’s…There’s Warlock blood in him.”

“That’s not possible,” Isabelle said, looking him, “That can’t be possible.”

But Magnus couldn’t deny what was right in front of him, “Call Catarina.”

No, Magnus didn’t need her to help with Alexander’s healing. He could heal the physical problems, could even find a way to remove the Warlock blood from his Alexander’s body, but he could no longer deny how much this was affecting him. His husband, for more than two weeks, was forcibly injected with Downworlder blood – expected to live through the agony of self-mutilation. It was too much. Everything was too much.

“I…” Isabelle took a deep breath, composing herself far better than Magnus could, “I need a blood sample.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, laying the medical supplies on the kitchen table. “Take whatever you need.” Magnus looked at his sleeping husband, noticing the scruffy beard and black hair that went nearly to the bottom of his ears. He looked peaceful, but Magnus could tell that it wouldn’t last long. Without meaning to, he used his fingers to lightly push the hair around from his eyes, hoping that it would wake him but knowing that it wouldn’t.

Isabelle was back far too soon. Magnus moved away slightly, taking Alexander’s other hand in his own, bringing it to his lips.

Isabelle, with practiced hands, selected a vain on Alexander’s arm.

Again, everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Catarina, in her scrubs, appeared from a portal, carrying medical supplies. The noise woke Alexander, his eyes snapping open just as the needle slid into his skin. Before Magnus could react, Alec ripped his hand out of Magnus’s grip, turning instead on Isabelle, where he harshly gripped her wrist. Isabelle reacted better than Magnus ever could.

“Hey,” She said softly, not moving, “It’s me, _hermano_. It’s okay. You’re alright - _I’m_ alright. Magnus is next to you, worried out of his mind. Jace is right behind me, hovering like a mother hen. We brought you back to your house, where you managed to pass out.”

Alec’s cloudy eyes looked at her closely, his gripped loosening, “Iz?” He asked, “You…” He paused, eyes closing once again, “You…Owe me a hug.”

Isabelle laughed softly, taking her brother’s hand in her own, “I said when you get better.”

An outright lie, causing Alexander’s lips to twitch into a smile. Alexander squeezed Magnus’s hand just once, barely any strength left in him, and then collapsed back on the couch.

“Well,” Catarina said, putting medical gloves over her hands, “That was exciting.”

Then, instructions. Magnus was pushed away from his husband and into the kitchen, where Jace demanded that he be portaled back to the pocket dimension where Alexander was held. Isabelle protested, saying they still didn’t know who took him, but there was a fire in Jace’s eyes that confirmed that he didn’t care.

Magnus opened the portal, wanting to go with him, but knowing that he had to stay by Alexander’s side. Isabelle went off with Simon and Clary, trying to give Magnus and Catarina space. It was all very surreal.

Alexander would heal.

Magnus would be there every step of the way with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Things changed, slowly. Alexander took a three-month vacation from being Inquisitor, leaving the position to Lydia Branwell, who was Alec’s second in command anyway. He healed, physically. Many transfusions later, even some that required more Warlock blood, and some of his mother’s blood, and he was already on his way to becoming the trained warrior that he once was.

Izzy had finally given him that hug.

But it didn’t stop the nightmares.

Alexander would wake up in a cold sweat almost every night, jerking out of bed and running towards the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. When it had happened the first night, the both of them had panicked at each other, harsh words that didn’t help either one calm down.

The more days that passed, the more Magnus was able to figure out a better system.

Rule number one: Never wrapped their legs together when sleeping.

If their ankles brushed, Alexander would wake up immediately, pushing off the bed and checking to make sure there wasn’t a metal shackle on him.

The first time it had happened, Magnus had cried for the both of them. It was devasting, watching his lover’s harsh breathes as he convinced himself that he wasn’t in a cell, shaking and reaching out to him.

Which led to rule number two: When in a panic attack, grab Alexander’s hand and don’t say anything.

Talking ‘echoed’ in the room, but feeling someone physically there – someone non-threatening – was comfort that calmed Alexander down as fast as he could.

He was ashamed of it. It wasn’t against holding Magnus’s hand, the both of them loved the comfort, but to be so helpless was something Alec loathed. To need comfort now, so desperately, was a deep-seated fear come to life for him.

_“I love you,” Alexander said, tear stains still on his face, “But I just... Magnus, I’m so _angry. _All the time.” _

_Magnus squeezed his hand, glad to have Alec in his arms, safe and alive and _angry, _“You have every right to be. Your freedom was stolen, a part of your identity was almost taken away. You’re allowed to be angry at the world for that.” _

_Alec nodded, but it didn’t look like he would ever believe him. _

Rule number three: Give him space.

Magnus was worry wort. Granted, he had every right to be, but he also knew that he could be overbearing in his need to be around the person that was hurt. Alexander, though he loved him dearly, needed space, even when he didn’t think he needed it.

_“I don’t know how to be alone,” Alec whispered, hours after he had convinced Magnus to go visit a client, “I don’t know how to just…Exist. Every time I’m not with someone, I panic.” _

_“Okay,” Magnus had said, “We’ll take it slow._”

First, it was a ten-minute grocery store run. Then, an hour visit with Catarina. Next, it was letting Alec go for a ten-mile job around the city. Then, it was a twenty-mile hike by himself (with a protection spell and a cellphone _and _a worried Jace).

Alexander would be okay.

_They _were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of the MUCH LONGER fic was for Alec to become part Warlock and have Magnus teach him how to control it and it was gonna be long and angst but AGAIN this is for the prompts. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY EFFED UP PLOT. Let me know if you did. 
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
